Wondering
by D.Gray-Stuck
Summary: You suppose it's time to tell him. Fangfang/Tsukune- based on the manga: shounen-ai (boylove)- a lot of fluff.


**Okay, so I understand that I am literally the only one who ships this pairing. And I am going to get a lot of haters for this fanfiction. Especially from the boys. Mostly from the boys. But I dont care. There isn't enough for this pairing. There is no fanart, two fanfics (one of which is mine, the other is in another language I think.) So here I give you my second Tsukune x Fangfang. Also, my other one was so incredibly shitty, I don't know what happened. It must have been because it was one of my first fanfics. **  
**Warnings: **Copious amounts of fluffy boy-love  
**~Start~**

Sitting down on the grass, Tsukune Aono, slightly regular High-School student, sat with his friends.

"So what grades did you guys get in your maths exams this morning?" Moka asked, her cheery smile showing clearly on her face. "Ergh, just the usual." Kurumu replied, stretching out on the grass. "Not very high..." Mizore commented quietly. "I got 100%!" Yukari said happily,

"I bet you used magic, didn't you." Kurumu grumbled, sliding her hands down her face, rubbing at her cheeks. "I did not!" Yukari squeaked. "She totally did." Mizore said. "Now now, guys, please stop fighting over whether she did or not." Moka intervened. "Yeah, Moka's right guys, you need to stop fighting." Tsukune said, trying to calm the girls down.

'They really can be a difficult bunch, can't they.' Tsukune pondered to himself. Tsukune lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. 'Haven't seen Fangfang around today... I wonder if he's alright.' Tsukune wondered, lost in thoughts.

As if his thoughts had been answered, a shadow loomed overhead, and Tsukune opened his eyes to see who it was. "Oh, hey Fangfang, haven't seen you around today. Everything ok?" Tsukune asked.

Fangfang smiled his bright smile and nodded. "Yeah, of course everythings fine Tsukune! You have no need to worry about me." The Chinese boy assured. Tsukune sat up and moved over to make room for Fangfang to sit down beside him.

"So how have you been?" Tsukune asked as he watched the younger boy sit beside him. Fangfang looked up at him "Oh I've been well, thanks, what about you?" He replied, smiling that same smile he always wore.

Tsukune chuckled slightly and looked back towards the sky, then towards the girls and watched them as they mock-fought with one another. "Oh I've been fine. Just... wondering about some things." He said in a far-off kind of voice.

"Wondering about what type of things?" Fangfang asked. "Is it girl troubles? Don't know who to pick out of the girls you have here?" Tsukune glanced at Fangfang, "No, it's nothing like that, it's just..." He trailed off.

" 'Just'...? Just what?" Fangfang egged Tsukune to continue what he was saying. Tsukune sighed. "It's nothing." He said before lying back down and shutting his eyes. Fangfang did the same, only turning his head so he could stare at Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, am I your friend? Like, do you consider me one of your friends?" Fangfang asked quietly after a minute of laying in silence. Tsukune's eyes remained shut as he answered. "Of course, Fangfang. How can I not consider you my friend?"

Fangfang smiled again. "That's good. Because apart from Yukari, you are my only friend, and m y best friend at that." Tsukune opened his eyes and turned to FangFang. "You think of me as your best friend?"

"Well yeah! You're the most amazing friend anyone could ever have!" Fangfang laughed slightly. Tsukune smiled a bit. "That's nice, I consider you my best friend as well."

"I thought Moka was your best friend?" Fangfang said, frowning slightly. Tsukune sighed, and turned away from Fangfang. "Yeah...about that..." He started. Fangfang frowned in confusion. "Is she you girlfriend then?" He asked.

"No, no she isn't. She... ok, can we go somewhere else to discuss this?" Tsukune asked. Fangfang nodded, "Uh ok sure." Tsukune stood up and offered his hand out to Fangfang to pull himself up with.

Pulling Fangfang off the ground, Tsukune and the younger boy went inside, leaving the girls to their chatter outside. "Where are we going, Tsukune?" Fangfang asked, running to catch up to Tsukune, his long braided hair flailing out behind him.

Tsukune rounded a corner and entered a large janitors cupboard. Fangfang followed him inside. "So...why are we in here Tsukune?" Fangfang asked. Tsukune sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ok here's the thing. Moka is my best friend, yes. And everyone seem to think I have feelings for her, or any of the other girls in the group. I don't, they're all just my friends. I don't think of any of them in _that_ kind of way." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, i uunderstand that, but what does this have to do with me?" Fangfang asked. "Everything!" Tsukune replied. "I don't see how though..." Fanfang said slowly. Tsukune rubbed his chin before coming to a decision.

"The reason I don't see any of the other girls in that way is because I'm attracted to you, I like you, I have a crush on you!" Tsukune blurted out. Fangfang's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth a little in shock.

"I-I...don't know what to say..." he stuttered. Tsukune sighed in exasperation. "Urgh, I knew you'd be disgusted by me. I'll go now." Tsukune muttered as he turned to leave. As Tsukune got to the door of the Janitors closet, he was stopped by a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"I never said I was disgusted. I never said anything except that I didn't know what to say. But I know what to say now, because I think it's time for my confession too. I really like you Tsukune. I like you in _that_ kind of way." Fangfang mumbled against the others back.

Tsukune smiled and turned around in Fangfang's grasp. Reaching down, Tsukune lifted Fangfang's face by the chin, and very gently placed his lips upon the others. Fangfang froze at first and then slowly melted into the kiss.

Tsukune gently moved his lips on the others, tilting his face to get a better angle. He reached around and ran his hands through Fangfang's braid, slowly unwinding it. As he kissed the younger boy, he massaged the others neck, kissing harder.

Fangfang ran his hands up and down Tsukune's back, gripping at the back of his shoulders slightly before un-tensing and letting them slide back down. The need for air overcame the both of them and they broke apart panting.

Tsukune pulled the other into a hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that to you so badly." Tsukune said breathlessly. "Mm, same here." Fangfang replied, nuzzling into Tsukune's neck.

"I love you, Fangfang." Tsukune whispered softly. "I love you too,Tsukune." The long haired boy replied. They bent down and kissed again, both wondering the same thing:

How were they going to tell the others?

**~~End~~**

**Ok, that probably bored you out of your minds, but it literally took me about 1 hour to write. I feel ... acheived. I just posted an update for a Homestuck fanfic of mine, then I made a DeiTobi fanfic, and now this all in one night. I'm so damn tired, you have no idea.**

**Well thanks for reading :) **  
**Also if you're a person who's clicked on here just to comment about how it shouldn't be here, it's yaoi, then please just go away.**

**Peace Out**


End file.
